


i try

by Hannable_baits



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Self-Harm, What Have I Done, teen wolf season 6
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 07:25:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11226132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hannable_baits/pseuds/Hannable_baits
Summary: this is how i wish season six went





	i try

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fanfic be nice

x.x. Stiles .x.x  
Alarm clocks annoyed stiles to no end.  
They serve no purpose except to judge you for sleeping in. And let me tell you, he needed sleep. He had two whole days of freedom after the dread doctors. Then some car gets its window blown out. So stiles and his paranoid ass went to the crime scene.   
He didn’t get back till two in the morning, and couldn’t sleep until three, his thoughts racing. It is now 6:30 and stiles is basking properly in his 3 hours of sleep.  
With a sigh he gets out of bed and starts his day off right (going to the bathroom, crying for a bit, realizing he’s running late, and chugging a red bull while sprinting out the door). His father was at work already so he was able to get through the beginning of his day without any conversation, which is always great. He pulls into the school parking lot his heart pounding as normal, when a hand grabs his shoulder rather roughly.  
“How’s life” Scott asks overly friendly as usual. Stiles’ heart sped up from the social interaction as he walks with Scott, still on his shoulders to his locker.   
“Did you hear about that double homicide yesterday” Stiles says ignoring the previous question.  
“No because unlike you I have a life” Scott replies “are they supernatural”  
“I don’t know but I took some glass. It was tinted blue, give you any ideas”  
Scott thought for a millisecond before his brain made the connection “the glass from the dread doctor’s lab was blue.”  
The bell rang and Stiles went to his before lunch classes.  
.o0o.  
The clock was ticking. There was about four seconds left in the period when there new physics teacher looked stiles in the eyes and asked him if he understood Schrodinger’s cat. The bell rung and all the teens slowly packed up. They took their time because, let’s be honest, even stiles could appreciate his teacher’s hot body. Stiles were the first out trying desperately to avoid answering his question.  
He made his way to the packs table where he sat between Lydia and Scott. Liam and Hayden were making out rather desperately to the left of Lydia, and Malia sat to Scott’s right.   
“Hey we were just talking about what you said before school. We wanted to visit the Dred doctor’s old lab, you in”  
He Agreed to go along when he got a rather odd question from Lydia “hey stiles what happened to your arm”   
Stiles looked down at his, rather normal, though noodle like, arms. “What are you talking about Lydia?” stiles questioned  
“The white wrap that’s covering half your forearm”   
“Lydia” stiles stared crafting his response “there are no bandages on my arms.’  
“Lydia, are you having a banshee moment” Scott asked rather impolitely.   
Lydia nodded solemnly and the rest of the pack ate silently.  
The rest of the day went by rather smoothly. 

x.x. Scott x.x.  
Scott rode his bike to the entrance of the underground facility. Malia and Lydia were already there  
It was 6:30 the suns light was a crimson red. Appropriate considering the blood filed atrocities committed by the doctors there.   
They were waiting on stiles which was odd considering he was often first inline to do weird supernatural shit. Scott dismissed the idea. Stiles never really recovered from the Nogitsone. Scott heard the jeeps engine rather loudly make its way to the entrance.  
“Let’s do this” stiles stated in his normal fashion of anxiety mixed with filaments of awkward sarcasm.   
The group entered the little shop of horrors. There footsteps echoing along the long corridors. They made it to the workshop (torture dungeon) at the end of the tunnel. The opened the bunker door with the upmost care (Malia literally tore off a giant chunk of the door with werewolf strength).   
They were greeted with a dead dread doctor’s corpse ripped to pieces, and in blood the message “Die große jagd”   
“Well that’s a pleasant sight” joked stiles shielding his eyes from the gore fest “I’m goanna go collect some glass samples in the other room”.   
The rest of the group stayed in the room. “Lydia do you know what that message means?” Malia asked.  
“Its German, it means the great hunt.” Malia and Lydia continued to talk but the conversation quickly became background information. The wolf in him smelled the familiar tang of copper. Scott then heard a sad whimper come from the room stiles was in. “Stiles” Scott called out to his best friend.  
“What’s wrong with stiles” Malia yelled in the most concerned way possible.   
“I don’t know but I sense it too” Lydia spoke up. They all rushed in to the room to see the same horrible reality.   
Stiles curled up into a fetal position on the floor broken glass in his right hand horizontal cuts all over his left arm, bleeding out on the floor, repeating the same fraise over and over again: “the hunt has begun, I must kill them”   
Scott shook Stiles shoulder and asked him “who do you need to kill,” no response “Stiles who do you need to kill”   
Stiles looked up and just said “the riders” before passing out.


End file.
